


Hurry

by heroofkoridai (WonderAvian)



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a Discord Prompt, Burns, Fever, Fire, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minor Injuries, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/heroofkoridai
Summary: Twilight doesn't remember what happened. He can't recall how he ended up here. All he knows is that he needs to run. Protect Wind, and run.
Relationships: Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 181





	Hurry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by Eliza on the lu discord, thanks friend. I hope you like it!

Epona's hoofbeats are usually a comforting sound. Now, they only serve to drive home just how dire the current situation is. The jarring motion makes Twilight's teeth rattle, and the vibration rings through his skull. 

The fact that it's raining doesn't help either. 

Twilight distantly makes a mental note to apologise to his ever faithful steed later. 

An arrow whistles past his ear, sheer and sharp, and Twilight determinedly ignores the pressing doubt that there may not be a later at all. 

Wind starts to list dangerously forward. Twilight hastens to readjust his one armed grip around Wind's torso before he falls to certain death. 

"Wind! Don't fall asleep!"

Wind doesn't reply. Honestly, Twilight didn't expect him to, not while running a fever so high it burns through the rain. 

More arrows whistle past Twilight's head, and he instinctively curls tighter around Wind, trying to shield him with Twilight's own body. 

He's lost enough children already. He's not going to lose another. 

The next arrow that narrowly avoids hitting him is aflame. Twilight has only a second to wonder _how in the world_ before the next one lands solidly between his shoulder blades. 

Twilight howls, and Epona answers with her own panicked scream. Twilight nearly lets go of the reins as he writhes in agony. The flames lick at his hair and singe the fur he wears until the relentless rain finally puts them out. Luckily the impact itself had been softened by the combination of wolf pelt and chain mail, but _by Hylia_ if it doesn't hurt like hell. 

Epona whinnies in worry. 

Twilight grits his teeth. 

It's getting harder to concentrate on keeping Wind upright and steering at the same time. Twilight makes a rash decision.

"Epona," he gasps through the stinging pain, "Get us out of here. Get us to Kakariko." 

The reins slip from his grip and he wraps both arms around Wind. Sun-bleached, faintly sandy hair is now so much coarser against his skin as he presses his face to the top of Wind's head, but Twilight doesn't mind it in the slightest.

Below them, Epona huffs and snorts and runs even faster. 

Behind them, the Shadow and his army of monsters draw ever closer.

Eventually, Twilight can hear nothing but the thundering of many hoofbeats shaking the earth. 

The illusion is only shattered when twin waves of fire roars past them. It takes a moment for Twilight to realise just what direction the flames came from. 

With a herculean effort, Twilight manages to look up. 

Legend and Warriors stand together at the gates of Kakariko, fire rod and magic rod at the ready. As Epona gallops towards them, they both take careful aim again before blasting to either side of her. Despite such close proximity to the pillars of searing heat, Twilight feels relief wash over him like a sedative. 

The rain turns to steam as the monsters who have the misfortune of being closest to Epona are incinerated in seconds, screaming in harsh, unsettling voices as the fire fuelled by fury engulfs them. 

The rest disappear as space-time warps. The Shadow's rage lingers in the air long after he is gone.

Epona thunders past Legend and Warriors, through the gates and down the main road. She skids to a stop with the tip of her nose an inch away from the Old Man's. 

Twilight's eyes widen slowly. 

"Time..." he mumbles, and he starts to fall. 

Arms catch him before he hits the ground. Distantly, he registers that both he and Wind are being cradled in arms plated with steel. 

"Wind." Twilight's words, even slurred, still contain a clear tone of urgency. "Take Wind... He's burning, save him..."

A hand brushes tenderly against his hair, and Twilight hisses when it accidentally aggravates the burns. The hand draws back almost immediately, and Twilight hears curtly given instructions followed by hastened footsteps moving around.

"Twilight," Time says, and Twilight has never been so happy to hear his mentor's rough, ageless voice.

Time taps Twilight's cheek and he groans, shifting away. Time sighs, regretfully. 

"Twilight, you've done well. But you need to let go of Wind so we can treat him."

Twilight blinks as he sluggishly realises he's been maintaining his death grip on Wind. Numbly, he lets go, and suddenly Wind is being whisked away from him, in the arms of the Chosen Hero. 

The sudden loss of the child in his arms is striking. 

"Twilight, pup," Time says worriedly, and Twilight's gaze snaps to him just like always, no matter how blurry or concussed. 

"Where are you hurt?" Time asks directly, not wasting any time.

"Just... My back," Twilight gasps. He makes a weak scrabbling motion for where the arrow is still lodged amongst the pelt. "Other than that I'm fine. Just... Tired."

Time's eye narrows. 

"Then we'd better make sure your back is seen to. And then you are going to rest, and there will be no arguing."

Twilight smiles sheepishly. 

Warriors and Legend come running up to them. The Captain takes one look at the scene before him, realises Wind is not present, and bolts for wherever it is they've set up. Legend sighs wearily as he is left to guide a clearly reluctant Epona away, the veteran shaking his head in jaded bitterness as he goes. 

It takes a moment for Twilight to realise Time is attempting to get his attention again. The Old Man's tense expression softens when Twilight looks at him. 

"Hyrule, Four, and Wild have everything ready, and Hyrule is set to heal as much as he can. I have a feeling our champion will be wanting to see you, pup."

Wild. The champion. His protege, steadily growing into the position of his longest travelling companion yet, save for Epona herself. 

Cub must be worried sick. 

Twilight nods slowly. 

"Good. That's... Good."

Exhaustion consumes him. Twilight lets himself slump against Time's chest, eyes finally sliding shut. 


End file.
